1. Technical Field
The illustrative embodiments relates to a method and an apparatus for electronic communication between at least two communication devices.
2. Background Art
In motor vehicles, mobile electronic devices of various type and purpose (mobile telephones, portable music players, navigation systems, PDAs etc.) are being used to an increasing extent. Such devices are usually equipped with an interface (e.g. BLUETOOTH, USB, WiFi) for setting up a connection to the vehicle superstructure.
The communication link using a data communication link (e.g. BLUETOOTH link) may require prior identification of the communication devices which are to be connected. Particularly when there are a plurality of active data communication devices present, it is necessary to select the devices which are to be correctly connected prior to the subsequent communication (what is known as “pairing”). In this case, setting up contacts between the devices may require a plurality of steps to be performed manually by the user prior to the start of the actual communication, particularly setting the data communication mode in the relevant communication devices, checking identification numbers and usually password input into both communication devices which are to be connected to one another.
EP 1 049 347 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for setting up a connection between a communication devices (e.g. a mobile telephone) and an associated vehicle mounting kit using a radio link, particularly a BLUETOOTH link, in which, when the user approaches the vehicle, the vehicle mounting kit receives the radio signal from the mobile telephone without mechanical contact between the mobile telephone and the vehicle and, in the event of positive user identification, sets up the connection, after which the mobile telephone may be controlled solely by means of the vehicle mounting kit.
EP 1 188 617 A2 discloses a contactless videophone system, in which, when a portable videophone is brought into a vehicle, the videophone is wirelessly supplied with information about the system structure. The videophone takes this information as a basis for changing over the path of the audio/video data from the videophone devices, such as microphone, loudspeaker, camera and screen display, to the relevant onboard devices.
WO 00/15931 A1 discloses an electronic communication system for a vehicle with a base station, which is arranged in a vehicle, and a moving data storage medium for interchanging signals with the base station. The communication system is able to be used particularly for passive access control or passive movement control (engine immobilizer). In this system, a first capacitive coupling link is routed at least to some extent through the body of a user and a second coupling link is formed at least to some extent by the ground.
WO 98/57824 A1 discloses a motor vehicle mounting fixture for a mobile telephone which has an RF transmission/reception part, connected to an antenna, and an interface for allowing transmission of control signals between the motor vehicle mounting fixture and the mobile telephone. In this case, the RF transmission/reception part can be controlled by the mobile telephone, the signal transmission between the interface of the motor vehicle mounting fixture and the mobile telephone preferably taking place wirelessly by means of infrared.
WO 03/100739 A1 discloses a system and a method for presence analysis of objects using capacitive interaction effects and particularly for use in a motor vehicle locking system.
EP 1770900 A1 discloses a method for wireless electronic communication between a plurality of communication apparatuses, in which both a short-range first coupling, based on the transmission of electromagnetic waves, for transmitting challenge and response signals and a comparatively long-range second coupling for performing the actual data communication are used, both couplings being implemented by means of electromagnetic waves.